The Aftermath
by MissKeith
Summary: After a bad partnershp with Hannibal, Jack finds himself dependant on Kimiko for survival...but, sometimes what happens in the past isn't as important as the aftermath. Complete
1. Red Handed

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…I just have a little less of a life than most people…

Chapter One: Red Handed

Jack rests his face in his hands as he takes a rest. Finding a fairly smooth rock in the woods takes some time, but was always worth the wait. He plops himself down happily enjoying the relief as he removes his shoes. This running took up most of his time.

But those people could never find him here… He breaths deeply looking up at the cloudy sky, feeling the cool contrasting breeze of the mountains in his skin as he allows his mind to wander back to that day. That stupid day.

"This whole thing is stupid." He mumbles, burying his face in his folded arms resting atop his knees. "If only…"

They never even considered it was kid, until they found his name (easy enough when his identity is Jack Spicer evil boy genius) on the web and they knew where to look.

Jack's basement was raided. They found everything…the robots, the machinery, the Wu, the plans…everything but Jack. He had been at Chase's lair trying to convince the overlord of darkness to give him fighting lessons, poor Jack.

It was a nice afternoon all the same. Enough to make Jack squeal as he smiled during his flight home. The sun was covered by several shady clouds and there was no wind. That meant perfect flying weather for him. He had gotten home in half the time, which meant he would be on time for dinner…

…

Jack happily swings his front door open with a kick and strolls into the living room whistling pointlessly. A small cough send him tripping over his own two feet in sudden shock. He looks at the sudden confusion before him.

Cops and detectives all over his living room. His pale mother being questioned, tears in her eyes and his father red from frustration pushing cameras and papers out of his face. Jack feels his knees growing weak and almost topples to the floor from the sudden spin. A cop approaches him slowly. Jack turns around but two deputies are at his front door.

"Don't be frightened. Son, may I have a slight word with you?" The cop asks. He had never expected the boy to look this pathetic or young in real life. He figured the title was more of a distraction, not a fact.

A small boy of no more than fifteen, in a black coat that did nothing to hide his slim form, pale skin as if he were dying and chattering teeth aiding to his giant tearing eyes…what a criminal, seriously.

But he could not get distracted, they had more than enough proof.

"Please take a seat over here on your sofa…"

Jack is persuaded by the deputies to go to his couch where he sits across from his parents. He looks at them desperately, wishing to sit with his mother.

"What's your name, son?"

His eyes dart from the officer to his mother. Sinking his head into his jacket, he makes a slight nod.

"We'll need you to speak up son…"

"J-Jack…" He stammers. "Look, Mr. Cop sir, w-whatever it was I didn't do it!" He pleads waving his palms wildly.

"Calm down…we haven't accused you of anything." The officer notes the kids terrible acting. He must use the old crocodile tears often .

"So, Jack…just Jack, then?" Jack's body stiffens. "You're home schooled yes?"

"Yeah…w-what of it? It aint a crime!"

"Of course not…but tell me, when do you go out? I mean after you finish your studies…you must hang out kids in your neighborhood, cyber pals? Anything, son?"

"You mean hang out…people I hang out with?" Jack looks to his parents. "I-I don't. The friends and hanging out thing…I don't"

"Where did you come from just now then?"

"I was out…but I'm not often."

Already changing his story…typical kid.

"I spend all my time in the basement…"

The key words.

"Basement?" The officer looks to Jack's parents.

"Our basement. You see Jack is a pale boy, he bruises and burns easily…he's never liked being in the sun. He wined for a large space to play in so we agreed to give him the thing for himself. We never use it you see. At least its being used." Jack's mother tenderly answers.

"Well then…lets get to the point so we can get this whole thing straightened out. Used in what way?" The officer asks Jack.

"Used…in what way? Like a basement I don't know! I just play video games and stuff."

"Son, is this…your robot?" The policeman asks holding a picture out to Jack before briefly showing his parents.

Jack looks up at the picture. His robot looks so cool, but he cannot say a thing. Bashfully he turns his head the other way and between clenched teeth negatives the question.

"I don't build bots." He mumbles.

"Jack builds models as a hobby officer…" His mother timidly offers. "This picture does look vaguely familiar." She adds tapping her chin. "But, I don't see how my son could have built a…"

"…but our son…could never build such a contraption as you say." His father continues. "He's just not that bright a child. No common sense to build a robot. Just models." His father nods as he speaks.

"He's home schooled, did you say?" The officer inquires.

"Jack is home schooled. He does all of his work, he's very, very bright. But I really don't see how our son could construct a robot of that sort." His mother admits. "Jack, officer, is rather peculiar you see…his antics are strange, but he would never go as far as to build an actual robot. He's no genius."

Jack sends his mother an unnoticed glare. One the officer himself takes strange. As if the boy was truly insulted just now.

"There was his grandmother, dear." Her husband whispers.

Jack's mother gasps as she hushes her husband. "Don't even say a thing like that. That woman was mad off her rocker! Our son could never even consider such a god-awful idea as ruling the world!" She smacks her hand to her chest and turns from her husband.

"What a terrible thing to say about your own mother!" Jack's father accuses timidly.

Jack's mother collects herself. It was unlike her to speak so harshly. "Officer. My mother was mentally ill…she believed she could take over the world." The last sentence is hushed as if so Jack could not hear. "But my Jack is mentally sane. He may dress like a gray clown, but he is not insane." She states matter-of-factly.

"He may dress terribly with the worst fashion, but he sure is bright." His father adds in. "No common sense, but he is bright. His paper graders tell us so."

The officer takes in their words before slowly turning to Jack. "Son. Your mother says you build models for a hobby. How many do you have?"

Jack chokes on his own cowardice. His father however takes the liberty of digging his grave for him.

"Jack builds those things all day…he must have dozens of them in the basement. I wouldn't know the number…my wife and I are often off on business you see. Never had the time."

"You've never ever seen any?" The officer asks. "Has Jack ever brought anything to you?" His parent shake their heads.

"He did when he was younger." Jack's mother adds. "He'd come to me with this and show me that…odd little do-hickeys and gizmos. Nice little drawings and such, the typical for children his age. Nowadays he does show me his papers…all A's naturally. We have told you how bright he is."

"All A's, huh? In every subject?"

"He has a particular taste for math and science. He does very well in English…doesn't care at all for his history but what boy does? Hm, he does take a liking to astrology, greek myths and Chinese this and tha…" Jack's mother stands up suddenly and hushes her husbands ongoing jabber.

"Please, Miss Spicer. May I see the basement where your son builds his models again?"

"Again!?" Jack cries, his eyes growing wide in horror.

"Yes, Jack. I want you to tell me about your little _models_."

"If you'd like. You may take another look." Jack's mother offers, her petite feet heading for the basement. "But I'll stay up top…I'm terrified of the dark!"

The officer notices Jack begin to sweat and shake. The small teen twiddles his thumbs and gnaws at his nails like his life depends upon it.

"Jack. Is there something down there you don't want us to see?" The officer asks calmly.

"N-No…" Jack's eyes dart back and forth. "There's no need to go down there, there's nothing really!" Jack pleads leaping to the officers feet and clinging to him. "If you've seen it once, it would bore you anyhow!"

"Son! Get up, your embarrassing yourself!"

"Don't go down there! Where's your search warrant? I want to see your graduating papers!"

Escorted, Jack is led to the basement door. They go to open it, but Jack throws another fit. He kicks and screams and squeals but is easily restrained. The door is slowly opened and the officer slowly walks inside.

There is a rocket, a tank, a submarine, maps, robots, shelves, glasses, plates, broken walls…staircases leading to deeper parts of the lair. A first aid kit with bandages thrown around it.

Slowly the officer walks up to one of Jack's robots, broken on a bench.

"It's a model! Just a model! Don't touch it!" Jack pleads his body half way in the basement.

"Oh is it now?"

The officer slowly touches the bot and the motion turns it on. The eyes glow red and it speaks, asking for its master and if it will be okay.

"I found this little guy here earlier. I took a look at his awkward configuration. Bit eccentric for a mere model boy. I'm afraid your under arrest for being a danger to society."

"A danger? You think I'm _dangerous? _That's so cool!" Jack cheers, leaping into the air with his arms outstretched for a moment. His mood changes as he is grabbed and cuffs are forced on his thin wrists. He begins to panic.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to go! Mom! Dad! These people are crazy! I haven't done anything!" He cries, tears pouring down his face. "Help me!"

"Sorry son. There's no crying your way out of this. We have to place you under arrest…" the officer sternly mutters as he writes in his report from the top of the stairs.

Jack's mother stands just outside the door and holds out her hand to the officer. "Wait! You can't just take him! You have no proof…those things down there are models. We've told you he spends all his time in that basement…he's our only son."

"Maim. This boy, God only knows how has managed to cause severe damage all over the planet. His mind is a serious threat to society. " Jack cannot help but smirk. "If there is any legitimate proof you have that he did not in fact build those…"

He stops as a scene he never would have imagined happen, happens. Two boys, both identical to the one in custody; one completely identical and the other dressed in neat nick clothes from the fifties are approaching.

"What the…Hell is going on here!? How many kids do you have like this one lady!?"

…

Jack lifts his head groggily. He must have dozed off.

How all of that could have just happened out of the blue. He had never once thought of getting caught and now he's stuck fending for himself while detectives all over the planet search for him. He and his accomplices had literally at the end of their ropes…and almost ready to sell their souls to bean.

At least…until…

She had found him and hid him. Gave him a small place to stay till perhaps one day they would stop looking. Why she had been so kind…perhaps it was his other self that convinced her to aid the three runaways. He had a way with words and making girls listen when he concentrated hard enough.

Jack shakes his head to wake himself up. Starting up his heli-pack he takes to hovering above the ground so he can make his way to the temple by sunset. He is expected after all and it would be rude to be too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter Talk): I hope this story intrigues enough people...it is a romance and I promise it will not get anywhere near as angsty as You Got Jacked!


	2. In The Vault

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…I just have a little less of a life than most people…

Chapter Two: In The Vault

Sound echoes easily inside the vault, but word carries faster on the wind…As long as the door is shut, they will never know. They will never suspect either. At least I don't think they will. No, most likely they don't realize a thing, boys never do.

I left the door unlocked, but closed. I fidget with my fingers as I wait…I always do. I never know if this is true, if it's a dream or if he's just after the Wu. But where are we to go…where no one would think to look? Today is my day to guard the vault…funny that I would plan every week to let the one person I'm assigned to keep out, in…the others would never suspect.

The vault door creaks as it is slowly opened, inch by inch in a desperate attempt to refrain from making any noise. As a shadow the figure enters and closes the door. With heels in the air he creeps down into the depths of the dark stairwell towards his objective. The whole reason he would venture through a dark wilderness and break the barrier of the pitch black temple grounds is somewhere in this seemingly endless darkness.

"Hello? Who is it?" She whispers a little shaken.

He sighs with the utmost relief. For another week she is here waiting for him. With unconscious ease he picks up his pace down the dark stairway. The faster he got to her the brighter things would be…she is after all, the dragon of fire.

"Y-You didn't answer me."

She's startled.

"Who is it?"

He forgets his position for a moment. If only he could remember to not get so carried away with entrances.

He lunges at her with his arms wide open.

Fangs.

Glowing eyes.

Claws.

Tail.

In surprise she defends herself. Her hit is direct and painful, right in the sternum too. With a yelp he crumbles in two before falling flat on his face, his head swirling. Forming a ball of red hot flame in her hand she leans towards the attacker, still keeping her stance. But to her surprise it is who she was waiting for that she…

"Jack! Oh, I'm sorry!" Dropping to her knees, Kimiko lifts Jack's head from the stone stairs. "I thought you were a jungle cat…the way you pounced on me…"

Dizzy, Jack slurs a quick retort. "Animal aren't I…but-I-am soooo sorry, Kimiko. I-just-thought…I'd surprise you. But you know how-scared-of-the-dark I am…I forgot to deactivate the monkey staff…"

Kimiko props him up against the wall, lightly nibbling at one finger nail as she taps his chest with the other. He winces, his fangs grinding against one another. There will be a bruise there tomorrow indefinitely As hard as she hit him, he's lucky to get a bruise. The attack is quickly forgotten as her eyes wander up to his own, glowing in the dark as he has yet to drop his precious Wu. Lightly his tail wraps around her wrist and lightly Kimiko pulls her hand away with a blush staining her cheeks.

"You guys must be running low on supplies." She whispers as if the walls really do have ears.

"Yeah, we are…mostly because the good me feeds the wildlife." Jack grumbles.

"He means well."

"And he knows nothing. It was his fault after all that I got caught." Jack crosses his arms and pouts.

"Jack…he was the one who rewired Robo-Jack to obey you guys and ordered him to _save_ you." Kimiko runs her fingers through her hair and watches Jack blush through the night. She does not want him to get the wrong idea, but a little teasing never hurt.

"I suppose…but it's still his fault that I'm so miserable."

"You do that to yourself." Kimiko grumbles.

"It's getting worse…" He whispers to her in hopes of changing the subject, his will heavily forcing the staff from his hand.

Kimiko nods. Lips barley parted she whispers. "I know. But this obsession with the Monkey Staff…Jack you've dropped it. And look." Her hands dangle in the air, her eyes wide and her mouth agape as she watches the spectacle.

Slowly his tail recedes back into his slowly reforming body. Kimiko hears a few small cracks. He arches his back as the fangs sink back into his jaw and he is Jack again.

"It's hurting you can't you see that? You need to stop it…"

"-Hey, Kimi…your not my mother. She never raised a hand to me…you've sent me up the river to bruisville countless times." Jack shrugs his shoulders upwards so his extended coat collar flaps in front of his face. "You should be nicer to me" He adds plainly as if to just say the words.

Kimiko grabs hold of the flaps and folds them down, taming them into even side collars just the way Jack hates it. Crossing her arms she returns to her feet and holds out a small china doll hand to Jack.

"I'm not trying to be your mother…" Jack rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. "…but if this whole thing is going to go anywhere you need to consider a few things on my part first, mister boy genius."

Slowly, Jack finds himself in an embrace. Soft and gentle like he always dreamed of when he was in his lair. She could be so loving when she wanted to be…sure rough at others, but mostly _sweet_. Whenever they meet in the vault she was gentle as a lamb (scratch her almost death blow) …but only in the vault. If they were to be discovered she would do him the mercy of knocking him out so the others could not have their go at him.

Oh, how he would love to kiss her. She would never let him, they are friends and nothing more really. She is his mother and he is her secret. Her, dirty little secret…only less dirty and more of a secret really. Jack sinks his head into his jacket as she pulls away from him.

Looking at her now would just be awkward.

How they came to be meeting in the vault had become an answer to a series of life changing events for the both of them. It did not matter much to Jack…he just enjoyed the company. Everyone else, including fellow villains never wanted him around and when he was wanted it was to poke fun at his expense. Mostly they wanted him to do his 'little girly squeal' as they called it for kicks. Jack often dropped his head in shame around fellow villain esq. type people.

"Better days are here at last…beyond the edge of seas. I can't help of smirking when we talk of cabbages and kings…"

His usual mumbo jumbo. If it meant anything it was that he enjoyed the two of them being together. Kimiko looks up at him, his red eyes barely seen in the darkness. He is slumped against the wall, shuffling his feet and nibbling on his lower lip. With a hesitating voice she beckons him to her.

"Why are you so depressed today? Is the weather bad where you are?" Idle chit chat, never good but it conquered awkward silences.

"No. Its fair…it's the other two, they never help me the way I need help…not, that I really need the aid…I just, I don't know, hate not being able to go home, Kimiko. I miss my mommy…I miss my lair. I haven't been able to do anything evil in weeks!" Jack stops just in front of her. "You know…in the future I rule this planet." He states almost more to himself than to her. His whole being changes, enraptured by the mere thought.

"Jack…" It would never do him any good to go back to this.

"Really…My Jack-bots are perfected beyond belief…and Chase and Wuya are all in cages and stuff…" something sparks in his eyes.

Kimiko shakes her head, asking him to stop. He keeps on going, his voice rising as he speaks. His red eyes aflame with his lust for power.

"And I'm somebody…ruler of the planet…everybody listens to me, no one defies me. I have defeated everyone with my genius…even the Xiaolin Warriors are trapped in cages with no…"

She is facing him, but she does not look at him. Her stare goes right through him as she lightly shakes her head. Blinking slowly Kimiko raises her hand as if to outstretch it to Jack, but she pulls it back. She could never grow any emotion towards a man that every other second thinks about locking her up in a cage and taking over the planet.

"Kimiko I'm sorry." Bashfully he whispers, his face aflame with guilt. "It's just I get carried away ya know? Into the whole idea and stuff…if I kept at this evil genius stuff for another ten or more years, I really could rule the planet! If only I hadn't been caught! I saw it happen, you saw it happen!"

"Yes." She begins scaling the stairs, talking would do nothing but enrage her further but she had to let him know how she felt. "You were a monster. Pure evil Jack. Yup. Everything you've always wanted."

"Kimiko…" Jack stumbles after her. "Please don't go…" He holds his hand out and clumsily manages to grasp her own in his small shaking pale hand.

With a nod Kimiko turns slightly around, enough for him to see her dazzling azure eyes glint her disappointment in him. He always vows to change…but rarely keeps to his thin words. Jack lingers behind her dominant form, his palm barely holding onto her hand though she does not pull away…he waits in silence for her voice.

"I know that all you've ever wanted was some respect, Jack…and I'm trying, really trying to give you some. Even just a bit. But I can't respect you if you don't…the Xiaolin side and the Heylin side are enemies…" Hardly conclusive enough even for her, Kimiko lets her souls touch the staircase and waits.

"Ya…its epic, and junk. But I don't give a hoo-haw about all that really. I want to feel powerful and a little less pathetic than I know I am." Jack stops and uses his free hand to smack himself in the face. "I've got to stop admitting at how lame I am!"

Kimiko takes a moment to look at him. Jack. Just Jack. A boy outcaste from society trying to make himself worthy for the world consider him just a little bit part of it. She smiles.

"I'm helping you because no one else will. You begged me so much that day I found you in the snow to help you, but not tell. In exchange for my help you've promised not to do anything evil and you are in my debt. You're such a silly little boy. Don't you know that Jack?"

"Si-l-ly?" He tests the word on his tongue. "You think I'm _silly_? That's nice…" He grumbles.

"I'm glad I found you and you asked me to help you."

Jack blushes slightly.

"You are silly. In a good way, Jack. In…a good way."

Why she needed to repeat the sentence she did not know. She tests the word out again and again in her mind. Certainly her description of Jack is not anywhere near false…the Goth boy is rather _silly_.

(Chapter Talk): So...what's up with Kimiko and Jack? Friends...or...well it's cliffy. I'm so sorry, but i'll have to ransome the story...just for now. Give me reviews so I know it's worth bothering to continue or well...this one goes unupdated. Make sure to write to me, and well sighn the review (you don't have to) but if you do i'll write every one of you back! (Bribery is so cheap)


	3. Tea Then And Tea Now

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…I just have a little less of a life than most people…

Chapter Three: Tea then and Tea now

The night air is tasted like a fine wine. Straightening his stubborn locks and patting the tamed adornment of red hair the pale boy looks out into the dark foreboding woods. He would wait as he always waited…

He had been waiting in the lair all day, the last day he remembered being there. That was the most tragic day of both of their lives…

The officer was sure enough that he saw him. He even looked away and back before handing Jack over to his fellow subordinates and headed for the remaining youth cautiously.

Good Jack shakes…he had never been in trouble before, not once. This man must be here for Jack. He looks around for Robo-Jack, but he is gone…ran off to hide most likely. With a call he would be back surly. Smiling weakly he advises himself that this is an officer of the law.

"Hello officer!" He quirks, waving fiercely. "Lovely day?" He quickly approaches the officer almost hopping as he walks. "Is it sunny outside? I haven't been out to see."

Good Jack stops just before the officer with his hands on his hips. When the man says not a word, the teen scratches his head questioningly.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" He asks innocently with the utmost concern.

The officer stares wide eyed. "M-Mam. Is this kid yours too? I recall you saying you had only one."

Jack's mother peers past the officers…at her 'son'. He must be, not only does he look just like Jack-but he is Jack. She can feel it with all that makes her a mother. The bond that her and her son ultimately share.

"Officer…this…can't be my child. I only have one…"

The officer goes to grab the boy, but her voice picks up again.

"…but he remind me of my Jack…he looks just like him…"

Not only does he look like Jack…but the boy has the same innocent look she remembers her boy having when he was still small enough to be tucked in. that wide smile, pleasing manner and shinning eyes…it makes her heart sink just a notch.

The officer looks to the boy in custody; Pale with red hair and eyes…strange markings below the eyes. He looks to the one just before him smiling only a little now-transfixed on Ms. Spicer. He has the same pale skin, the same- if only faded a little through an overuse of gel color of red hair and oddly enough…the very same markings under his very similar red eyes.

He turns to the boy and reaches into his pocket for his notepad. Two lower level cops descend the staircase and stop just behind their better.

"Son…" He tries to talk as not to scare the boy. "Tell me…what is your name?" The pencil rests lightly against the notepad.

"Of course officer…anything to oblige to the laws of good-good-good, wonderful good. Oh, it's wonderful to have some company that isn't on America's most wanted in here!"

Good Jack urges the officers to a table and asks them politely to sit, which only the head officer does cautiously. Without a word he claps his hands solemnly and four Jack-Bots come from nowhere with tea and cookies.

"Please help yourself." He says with a wave of his hand. "I haven't had company in awhile. Not since…"

Jack interrupts, trying to fight the deputies off of him. "You idiot! Damn, why I let you out of the Ying-Yang world I'll never know…stop conversing with the enemy and help me!"

Good Jack's eyes grow wide as he slams his hands down on either side of his face. "Jacky! How many times have I told you…" He begins to scold his other half by waving his finger. "…how inappropriate that language is! And these aren't enemies-they're police officers. Mother always told us that we should listen to police officers. They are here to help you." With a huff he takes a seat next to the officer and begins pouring tea.

"You idiotic goodie-goodie! Help me!"

"Mother? So you are Ms. Spicer's son!" The officer questions loudly looking to a confused and shaking Ms. Spicer.

"Yes." The boy admits truthfully. "I'm Jack." Slowly he takes a sip of his tea and reaches for a cookie.

The officer just stares at the boy…feeling a bit insane himself…

"This tea is quite lovely…" Good Jack says to himself out loud, breaking the thought.

…

He looks down at the semi cracked cup…back when they were still living at home the cup never had a crack-but it does now. Everything seems to have a crack here and there nowadays.

There is a ruffling that catches his attention. Fast enough to be nothing caused by wind and accompanied by a soft humming…must be Jack. Setting his cup down on a nearby rock Good Jack approaches the beginning of the clearing and waits. Sure enough out from the bushes like a daisy through the snow comes Jack…tumbling out but in a popping sort of way.

"Oh Jack! I'm so glad your home! I've been so lonely!" He cries trying to give his counterpart a welcome back hug.

He is routinely brushed off and walked past. Jack determined enters the cave, takes a left and then a right…walks straight and feels for the trap door. Knocking three times he is relieved to feel the wall slide over and allow him to slide inside to his new lair. This time he took no chances of security…he wouldn't be discovered quite so easily again.

Briskly taking a stroll directly to his mini-fridge Jack proceeds to pull from its scarce contents the last pudding cup. He takes his usual seat on a bean bag chair and opening the container begins to slowly eat. The entrance slowly opens and Jack hears the soft footsteps of his other half walking towards him.

"I told you not to go outside." Jack mumbles after swallowing hard. "We need to stay as low as possible…that's why I put this new lair underground…and deep in a secret cave in the middle of uncharted wood." He stops to snicker at his own genius. "You can't wait the whole time for me, its dangerous."

Good Jack stops behind him and peers down softly. He places his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Is she…okay? How is everything….back…at the-"

"-everything's great." Jack mumbles. Briefly he looks up towards his counterpart out of the very last bit of corner of his eye.

He briskly brushes Good Jack's hand away.

"She's fine-says she worries about me…said to tell you hi." He takes a small gulp of his precious pudding cup as he tries to ignore Good Jack's beaming smile.

Why they needed lighting-Jack never figured…his counterpart could light a city by himself.

"You must be famished!" Good Jack cheers pulling his other self from the bean-chair and dragging him to a carved wooden chair. "Sit down and let me make you some tea and freshly gathered honey!"

Jack raises his eyebrow suspiciously. "_Freshly _gathered honey?"

Good Jack pauses as he pulls the tea from a wooden box. Slowly he lowers his head and then proceeds to place the leaves in a small pot with some bottled water.

"Jack you…"

"I didn't get it." Good Jack defends calmly. Turning his head briefly he almost whispers. "Robo-Jack, that dear brought it for me before he stepped out…"

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Brought it to you? The only thing that ungrateful bot ever did for me was steal my room and eat my cookies! Where is he?"

Good Jack simply states he does not know as he lights a small pile of wood with some spark stones. Jack leans back in his chair…which in fact was carved out of a fallen tree by his robot. He scratches his chin…thinking of Kimiko.

"Jack? I'm not silly am I?" He asks.

Good Jack looks over to his counterpart. "Of course not, Jack!" He smiles.

"Do you think…" From under his coat, Jack produces the Monkey staff. "…this is a bad habit?"

"I was awfully surprised you did not use the staff to return back home, Jacky." Good Jack Admits. "You do, um-use the staff a lot. Addiction is classified by something that affects your life and well being…does it hurt you?" He asks suddenly full of concern.

Jack watches quietly as his counterpart gently sets the tea down on the fold out table. He never liked tea…but even if it is just water with a few leaves in it, then it's still better than just water.

Kimiko asked him to visit her again tomorrow. What she wanted is a mystery, but talking to someone other than his current company (a goodie-goodie and an ungrateful robot) is good.

Especially if it's Kimiko.

(Chapter Talk):I figured since this story starts a little slower than my other one, that I should update without the reviews. But the reviews aare important to me and give me super writing fenise! Sad to say...but when I at least get five reviews for each chapter then i'll update. If I don't get reviews to give me writing advice then I will still continue the story because I like it very much even if you guys don't...but don't expect regular updates. Oh yah...i'm updating Jadazzled next Saturday so be sure to keep an eye out.


	4. Respect

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…I just have a little less of a life than most people…

Chapter Four: Respect

The wind sways the red spikes, uncovered and shifting through the breeze. Goggles down, Jack trudges through the sudden draft taking literally one small step at a time.

"Why does she always have to pick the worst possible places-" Jack ceases to talk as he looses his breath.

His heart slows to a stop. Her raven pigtails blowing in the winter breeze, glowing azure eyes that stand out through the bitter cold and her brand new shapely and expensive coat…pink and yellow with white fur on the ends. She's looking off in another direction, and tucks one of her curly sideburn extensions behind her ear before crossing her arms and shivering with a sudden draft.

Sighing to himself, Jack just watches her stand there. The wind seems to take the time to try and go around her as not to make her cold. She looks so delicate, though Jack knows otherwise.

"Jack!" Her cry awakens him.

Jack's eyes refocus and he sees reality. Instinct drives him to walk towards her, his feet moving mechanically as his brain slowly warms up. She smiles as he stops before her…and to Jack, appears to blush a little as well. It may just be his imagination.

"Hey there Kimiko. Terrible weather." His own twist on the infamous small talk they often shared before talking about anything interesting.

"Hey Jack. Sorry…my PDA said clear skies." She apologizes sheepishly.

Jack shrugs. "Well…I don't see any clouds." He smiles, slightly giving her a glimpse of his slightly abnormal smile.

Kimiko turns her eyes from it and pretends not to notice. His teeth are not exactly white…so his unusually sharp smile does not directly catch her attention.

"I guess you should have checked for wind and not just rain…" Jack leans his head to the side trying to reach her with his words.

Kimiko shakes her head. "S-sorry Jack. The cold gets to me." Spying a log she nudges Jack towards it. "Maybe if I sit…"

"R-R-Right." Jack stutters. He would have to sit next to her.

Kimiko and Jack mumble a few comments about the uncomfortable weather as they head for the log. But as soon as the two sit they suddenly find themselves at a loss for words. They sit in silence for a few moments, Kimiko fumbling with her pigtails and Jack adjusting the goggles on his face. Kimiko breaks the silence.

"Jack…" She turns from him. "Do you know why I help you?"

Jack begins to blush, somehow finding a deeper meaning in her comment. "N-No Kimiko."

She looks up at the sky. "It's because…you're all alone." Craning her head down so her chin is tucked in the soft fur of her coat Kimiko looses her train of thought.

The crisps air rushes by and on into the mountain and in-between the trees. For a moment Kimiko feels as if her mind left with the wind.

She breathes in the warm air circulating the fabric, and it almost revives her. "I know you have Good Jack…and Robo-Jack. But they… they're not friends."

"I have plenty of friends." Jack falsely claims, digging his thumb into his black coat.

Kimiko turns to him. Her eyes are soft. "I know Omi threatens you, though he's tried to be your friend. I know Rai…well he plain just doesn't like you Jack." Giggling softly Kimiko wraps the curly end of her hair around her slender finger. "Clay doesn't mind your antics much, when you behave."

"I don't need friends." Jack grumbles crossing his arms and pouting at the cold itself.

Kimiko shifts her position to face him. A few stray strands of hair fall over her face. Jack is captivated instantly, not exactly by what she has to say…but to offer physically.

The raven strands float about her face with the light continuous draft that seems to encircle the two. Above all he can't help but look into her eyes.

"Then why do you come to meet me?" Her question is straight forward and direct.

She waits for an answer. But Jack is still focused on her eyes. He blinks as he lets his brain run the sentence over in his head again before saying anything.

"Kimiko…" He begins to blush as he sees the fluster grow in her cold face. "…it's because I need to get away from those other two once in awhile! And I don't need friends Kimiko…ugh, are you gonna start lecturing me again? I don't need this." His entire attitude changes as he puts himself back on the defensive. Jack wraps his arms around himself and turns from her before sliding off the log.

"Jack…" Kimiko darts her mitten covered hand forwards to grab his shoulder.

He stops, he always stops. Anything for her and she knows it. Lifting slowly from her seat Kimiko fights a sudden rush of wind to stand. As her feet touch the ground she catches a bit of ice and begins to fall.

"Uh-oh!" Kimiko slips backwards, her arms flailing wildly.

Jack instantly turns to look and without a second thought throws his arms out and grabs a hold of the hood of her sweater. He does not posses enough strength to pull her completely up but leans forwards and grabs onto the log with one of his hands. He stops her from hitting the ground…one arm around her waist and the other behind him as he grasps with all his might to a branch of the log.

"A-Are you ok-ay…" Jack sighs.

Kimiko lets loose the breath she had been holding. She stares at him for a moment. Everything begins to move extremely slow…Jack's grasp is lost with the morning frost and he tumbles on top of her.

Groaning he props himself up and shakes his head. It is only her small whimper that alerts him that she is there. He looks down into her eyes wide and alarmed, her chest heaving up and down in long deep breaths. Jack rolls off of her and to his feet.

"Kimiko! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I was trying to help I swear!" Jack pleads clasping his hands together.

She gets up slowly and cracks her aching back. Looking down at the spot where she would have fallen she sees a pointed shard of bark sticking out of the ground. Touching the side of her sweater she feels the ripped fabric…and something wet…

"Blood!" Kimiko breaths looking at the faint red liquid on her fingertips. She feels her side.

It isn't hers.

Jack holds onto his forearm now, hissing at the sting of the slash. He whimpers as he hops up and down in pain. "Holy mother of Chase Young! That hurts!"

Kimiko rushes to his side and stops him from bouncing. "Let me see, Jack." Tenderly she grabs a hold of his arm.

Leading him back to the log Kimiko assures him the wound is not that deep and that he will be fine. Jack sits reluctantly a bit ashamed at his behavior when he had just done something kinda cool for once. But Kimiko does not seem to mind as she rolls his sleeve back exposing the wound to the cold.

"Leave it open for a little bit. The cold air will keep it from swelling. Are you okay though?" Her small soft glove covered hand is resting over his.

Kimiko does not seem to notice their position. Two young adults sitting with each other on a log in the woods with a light layer of crisp snow blanketing the scenery…everything a romantic moment calls for.

But Jack is never that lucky and though he would want nothing more than to embrace her and even possibly…kiss her…but, it would never work.

"Thanks." He sheepishly turns from her his pale face aflame.

"Your welcome Jack." She attempts to peer over his shoulder. "You sure your all right?"

"Yeah…I'm super…thanks for asking." Jack mumbles.

"Jack…before I, uh fell…" Kimiko begins slowly. "I…I was going to tell you something and rather than never get the opportunity to say it, well…I'll say it…"

Jack lifts his form just a bit and turns to her quizzically. "What exactly were you going to say?"

"Jack…" Kimiko takes a deep breath. "I know you screwed up and I know you feel bad for what happened to your parents…but…really it's not your fault. I know all you want is a friend…or something more…"

Jack had begun to tense, but her last mumble caught his attention drastically. He had to turn to her at that very instant.

"What was that?"

"That…the last-oh, nothing. I was…just rambling-I'm sorry." Kimiko blushes and turns from Jack. "I was just trying to say that I lecture because…I kinda care what happens to you now. I think it's the maternal instincts kicking in ya know. And now that I'm, more mature I can see why you are the way you are, Jack." She twiddles her thumbs. "A boy with all the brains in the world…who can't stand to be in the dark. A super genius who couldn't make toast if he wanted to…all brain, little common sense and no brawn to speak of."

"Oh thanks." Jack grumbles.

"No offense. Really you're still a _silly_ boy. All of the antics, the robots, the mishaps… It's what makes you Jack Spicer, you know…and I guess I, respect that now."

Jack's ears open wider to sounds he never knew existed…words he had never dreamed of hearing with his name. Respect. Kimiko of all people…respects him.

Jack sighs heavily. That was everything he ever wanted to hear.

(Chapter Talk):People don't seem to like this tory very much, I get almost no feedback. People, if you like the story at least tell me something...or else i'll take forever to update.


	5. One On Two

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…I just have a little less of a life than most people…

Chapter Five: One On Two

The table is full, a rare occasion for the Jack Spicer three-o. Jack is sitting at the head with his bowl of cereal and Robo- Jack and Good Jack sit diagonally to him on the other side. Good Jack constantly goes back and forth from his seat to the stove as Robo-Jack balances his fork on his nose.

"Cut that out. If you bend it, we can't get replacements." Jack waves his finger disapprovingly at his creation.

Robo-Jack lets the utensil fall from his nose. "What am I supposed to do then?"

It lands, the small tap of the metal hitting wood filling the silence before it falls over on its side unharmed and humming. Jack glares at his robot warningly.

"I dunno." Jack mumbles as he picks up a magazine Kimiko gave him. "It _is_ lunch time, why don't cha eat someth'n?" He offers, his attention towards the bot decreasing by the moment.

"I would but I cannot eat yet…you're negligent to upgrade me." Robo-Jack monotony states as picks his fork up and begins to balance it on his finger.

Jack glares at his creation from the top of his magazine. "Sorry…but a stomach, taste buds…time and money Robo-Me. Plenty of time-no money." He sighs as he shoves a good sized scoop of cereal into his mouth.

"Sure we have plenty of time…but without the parts and equipment the chances of you getting that upgrade is fairly scarce…" Good Jack sighs slightly distressed at the thought. "But when the world gets tough…smiling is a good way to say…in your face evil!"

He pours a quart of oil into a bowl and spins to the table. Setting it down before Robo-Jack, he pirouettes and leaps back to the stove.

"Oh Jackey…please next time you see Kimiko…thank her for me. Without her we wouldn't have any tea!" Good Jack begins to scramble his counterpart's eggs.

"Yeah. Blah." Jack glares at the tea. "I'd give anything to have all soda again…but tea is cheaper." Jack sighs.

"Naturally. But do thank dear sweet Kimiko for me. You aren't on best terms with the dragons after all…we're so lucky she has been so kind."

Jack lowers the magazine and slowly peers at his arm. Now it's all wrapped up but before that Kimiko had held it so tenderly in the cold air to keep it from swelling. She was blushing and Jack…

"Why are you blushing?" Robo-Jack points with nothing better to do as he sips his oil. "I wish I could taste this so I can complain…blah."

Jack ignores his robot and lifts the magazine to cover his flushed face. An article on winter fashion pops up in the mechanics monthly. A cute shapely girl with hips and bust in the same sweater Kimiko had…though she looked so much prettier.

"Are you thinking of Kimiko?" Good Jack pops up from nowhere, now cheek to cheek with his other half.

"Get away!" Jack shoves his good self off of him. "And so what if I was…not that I was!"

"She seems to be meeting you more lately." Robo-Jack admits.

"And Kimiko does seem to be putting more care into the supplies she sends us…I remember when she used to leave out your precious junk food…and here in this box are pudding cups!" Good Jack cheers. "She must have certain feelings for a certain someone…" He pokes Jack's cheek before pinching it full force. "How sweet!"

"Back off of it, goodie-goodie!" Jack smacks his other self from his face. "Kimiko isn't like that with me…she's trying to be nice that's all. She feels sorry for us!"

_"Let me see, Jack." Tenderly she grabbed a hold of his arm._

"But she has been nicer to you lately." Good Jack points out. "A it seems rather _genuine_ to me."

_"Do you know why I help you?"_

"She seems to be headed somewhere with this unnecessary prevision action." Robo-Jack interrupts. "She's up to something…Kimiko would never be this kind to us. She hates us!"

_"No offense. Really you're still a silly boy. All of the antics, the robots, the mishaps… It's what makes you Jack Spicer, you know…and I guess I, respect that now."_

Good Jack's hand rests on his counterpart's shoulder. "Jack…do you still feel the same way towards her?"

"Do you even think you have a chance?" Robo-Jack snickers.

_"I know all you want is a friend…or something more…"_

She had meant something by that.

_"All you want is a friend…"_

Something deep down behind the sentence, between the lines.

_"…or something more…"_

Kimiko was hinting, she must have been hinting…

_"Something more"_

So many indications with the word.

_"…more…"_

The other two take a step back from Jack. His white skin tinting brown and his eyes shut tight as his tail wraps around the chair intertwining through the bars. His spine cracks slightly and Jack slams his hand down on the table to relieve the pressure.

With a swipe of his hand everything on the table is thrown full force against the cave wall and Jack is left heaving before suddenly passing out cold, face down on the table.

"Oh Jackey!" Good Jack squeals jumping forwards to his counterparts side.

Shaking Jack lightly he is relieved to hear a few small coughs coming from him. Rubbing his back, Good Jack pries the staff from Jack's hands. In his thought it had been instinct to grab a hold of it…an action that more than likely nowadays caused the boy more pain than pleasure in states like this.

Good Jack folds his hands together as he heads for the broom. He shakes his head making small tsk noises as he returns with a dustpan.

Robo-Jack takes a look at his creator. So vulnerable to his emotions at the moment. The whole matter makes him glad to be a Robot.

Poor Jack on the other hand, is unconscious on the table…and though his face is void of expression upon close inspection one can see the slightest faltering of his thick eyebrows.

_Jack sits in his old basement quietly working on a robot._

_Crashing through the wall comes the monks all dressed in black._

_Jack squeals as he makes a run for it._

_Out of nowhere a figure appears before him._

_Jack stops as everything is silenced, viewing with aw the girl before him._

_She is dressed in white, so beautiful and pure, truly an angel._

_Jack reaches out for her and she takes his hand softly._

_Kimiko pulls Jack to her, cradling him to her chest._

_Jack sighs relieved…until he hears the screaming._

_Out of nowhere the Xiaolin boys rips him from her._

_Jack backs away but they follow._

_A small cracking noise is heard._

_Jack swings his clawed hand around once and all the boys disappear._

_Kimiko runs away, terrified…and Jack cries._

Everything happens so fast. And indeed a small tear rolls down Jack's cold cheek as he slumbers upon the table.

(Chapter Talk): Little dramatic at the end, but oh well, guess i'm out to make Jack look like a tragic hero. I haven't written in forever, but feel free to review and maybe i'll write faster.


	6. The Tail

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown…I just have a little less of a life than most people…

Chapter Six: The Tail

Swishing…with every thought, every outrage, every melancholy cheer…every sad whimper. The tail swished for everything, all day and all night. It had appeared after the nightmare…and even worse Jack was not even in possession of the monkey staff when he awoke. And when attempted, to his dismay Jack discovered he could not get rid of the thing. The tail refused to leave his person.

How would Kimiko take this? She would be worried most of all…she seemed to worry about him more and more these days.

"Jack! Stop starring off into space and come here!" She giggles as she ushers him towards her, as if there were magnets in her calling palms and he was a giant piece of metal.

Jack automatically heads for her, like a loyal dog he briskly walks in the melting snow. Stopping before her he returns her warm smile and follows her to the edge of the lake they often met at.

Her attire for today: pigtails, a vest with a navy blue long sleeve shirt and plain brown pants with some hiking boots.

"It's so nice today, isn't it?" Jack nods quickly. "I love the beginning of the year. What was your new years eve resolution?" She asks.

Jack scratches his head, thinking hard. "…to…uh. Um…well to not go to jail I guess."

Kimiko chuckles, covering her mouth with one hand as it turns into a giggle. "It should be…to be a good guy. You need to repent." She shoves her hands in her pockets and smiles widely. "You should consider it...at the least."

"What…was yours?" Jack asks turning to her. He too shoves his hands in his pockets.

Kimiko's face is covered with an instant hue of red. "Well…" She lets out a dry laugh and turns away from Jack. "My resolution…is to…tell this guy I like…that I like him…" She coughs. "More than just a friend." Her hands flee her pockets and try to cover her red face.

Jack feels his heart sink. Raimundo Pedrosa…tan, buff, spunky and leader of the Xioalin Dragons. That's who her crush is…who else could it be?

"Th-That's a good resolution Kimiko." Jack mumbles, digging his fisted hands deeper into his pockets as he slowly grinds his teeth. "I hope you get to tell him." He shifts his eyes to her, and her beautiful blushing face.

"I will." Kimiko states turning to Jack with a new kind of light in her eyes.

Something odd he had never seen before is in there. Sure there is the life…the fire, spark, respect…everything else…just something else added to it in the mere seconds she had turned away and back.

He barley feels his cheeks heating up as her half open eyes flutter her eyelashes at him.

Jack stares back, a small smile creeping over his face as her eyes continue to flutter. They are standing directly next to each other starring for the longest time, until together they turn to look at the water. They shiver every now and then with a small gust of new years wind.

"How are the other two?" Kimiko offers a chance to break the silence.

"They're…fine. Good me says hi."

"That all?"

"He said some other stuff…but, my tongue would fall off if I repeated something so sappy."

Kimiko giggles. "Is your robot in good shape? He is the only one you have left…"

"I keep him in the best shape I can. He's doing very well overall. Good me re-programmed him fairly well. He listens now…it's hard though because I know he wants to be updated. Before I would have told him to forget about it, but he has been behaving since mom and dad…"

Kimiko lowers her head. "I know Jack." She whispers. "You don't have to remind me…or yourself…"

"It seems that, even though he's a robot…he feels my pain and he understands. Before all of this he never listened or cared about what happened to me."

"That's because he spent all his time trying to be better than you." Kimiko giggles into her shoulder. "Don't you remember when he locked you out of your own house…and pretended to be you? Sounds to me like the bot wants to be human. We all do."

Jack cannot help but sweat. His tail lashing beneath his clothes threatens to wiggle free but Jack takes a deep breath and it calms down.

"I want to be human." Jack mutters beneath his breath. He had not intended for Kimiko to hear, he was just thinking out loud.

"Jack…you are human."

"I guess." Jack's eyes halfway close as they stare beyond the water and into nothingness.

Kimiko shifts her position to stand between Jack and his thoughts. "You guess? Jack how can you say something like that knowing how you are?"

"How I am?" One of Jack's eyebrows rise. "Kimiko I don't think…"

"…You think too much." She pouts. "Just don't say that, ever again…"

Jack stares at her, the way he would his own reflection. He just does not understand. Try as he might…what is she getting at? Her purpose? Her angle? Her loyalties?

A soft small hand grasps his and Jack's entire body jumps. He looks down at her, but she is looking at the lake. Mouth slightly open and head turned he bores the image of her in his mind…her hand holding his by the lake with a small gust of wind moving her raven hair out of place.

Something slides over Kimiko's hand. It goes over the top, around the palm and wounds itself around her wrist. Kimiko lightly turns her head to see the small reddish brown appendage and trails it back to Jack's coat. He is too busy starring at the lake to notice, and she is too touched to care…as it gives her wrist a small squeeze before slipping back into the Jacket.

"Jack."

"Yeah, Kimiko?"

"If you ever…say, hurt yourself, would you be too ashamed to tell me?"

"Wh-Kimiko…there's nothing wrong with me…" A questioning look covers Jack's face.

Kimiko pulls him closer to her, so that her shoulder is touching him. They both blush, but only Kimiko has enough control to allow herself to settle into a smile.

"We're friends Jack." She whispers, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Of course we are…Kimiko." Jack says it like for the first time he believes it.

"Yes, good friends."

"Friends." Jack stops blushing as retracts his head into his jacket, growing a huge grin.

"Jack…I-" She mumbles something inaudible to Jack.

"What was that Kimiko?" He looks down towards her.

"Huh…nothing Jack." She closes her eyes briefly as she breaths in the mountain air. "It's hard to believe you did what you did Jack…" She suddenly returns to her old Kimiko tough tone.

Jack appears relieved rather than disappointed. "I can hardly believe it, Kimiko. To think though…all the times I went unnoticed with my inventions because I was hunting Wu…the one time I use them for something else…I get caught." Softly he laughs.

"I'd like to visit your new lair." Kimiko interrupts. The subject had to be changed lest Jack become upset. "Could I, Jack…have tea with you and the boys?"

Jack stares for a moment before feeling her hand tighten around his and he nods. As if in his own hand there was a button she could have pressed.

"Wonderful, Jack…I'll be over Tuesday, I have the day off then…" She lowers her gaze to the ground.

"Anything." Jack breaths the word, sounding far more desperate then he would have liked.

She just smiles…giving his sweating palm one more squeeze before letting it go. She begins to walk away, but stops and turns to him one final time.

"We are dear friends Jack."

(Chapter Talk): Some reviewers have noticed that the chapter's do not explain everything and at times don't make complete sense. This is my doing, what Jack did to end up in this situation is the mystery and i'm trying to avoid revealing what he did while acknowledging that he did it. The chapters symbolise Jack as he is now, a bit confused and a little shakey. Sorry this took so long by the way, but hey send me a review and complain about taking so long to update (I had a senior project to finish) and i'll probably get the next one up sooner (I love blackmail).


End file.
